Have Faith
by kadabrafreak890
Summary: A Little GuyxKimishima oneshot. My first TT fanfiction. Little Guy comes to comfort Kimishima when Alyssa is injured.


**A/N: So my friend lent me Trauma Team...and I am completely addicted. Well, mainly addicted to the interactions between the forensics analyzer Naomi Kimishima and Special Agent Navel aka Little Guy. They DEFINITELY need to be a couple. Like NOW. So anyway, my first fic about them. A oneshot. I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

**

**Have Faith**

"…Yes please do. Well then…" Naomi Kimishima sat down in a wooden chair against the wall in the hallway. Gripping her cell phone hard and squeezing her eyes shut, she prayed for the little girl she had grown to love.

"Alyssa." Suddenly, her cell phone began to vibrate and glow an aura only she could see; which meant one thing.

"No…" she pleaded frantically. "Don't go off! She's going to live! She has to live!" The phone continued to go off.

"Please, Alyssa! You've got to live…" her voice trailed off at the end and tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. The worst seemed to be coming true.

Naomi opened her eyes briefly when she heard footsteps approach.

"Don't worry," a deep voice said. It was that new surgeon at Resurgam. CR-S01 was it? "I promise I'll save her." He walked away and with that, Naomi's phone stopped vibrating.

_Thank god,_ she thought. She buried her head in her hands.

She should've prevented this. She was supposed to save lives, not destroy them.

"Naomi," a voice said, one she was quite familiar with. She looked up to see Little Guy sitting next to her, looking very concerned. Naomi didn't catch on to the fact that he had used her real name, which he _never _did. There were other pressing matters at hand. "Is she okay?" He asked quietly, keeping his gaze locked on Naomi. Her hands shook as she slowly brought them down to her lap.

"I-I don't know."

And for the first time in a very long time, Naomi Kimishima's emotions got the best of her.

She fell into Little Guy's arms, crying into his chest.

"Ah! Uh…D-doctor?"

"If she dies, I'll never forgive myself." Little Guy wrapped his arms around the beautiful woman, rubbing her back and whispering soothing words into her ear.

"She's not going to die. She'll be fine."

"You don't know that!"

"Have faith." Little Guy said as Naomi clung to his chest.

"I'm not sure faith is enough to keep her alive."

They sat in the quiet hallway for who knows how long. Little Guy was happy that he was _finally_ embracing the woman he loved, but it just wasn't the same when she was so down like this. He had met Alyssa a few times, and judging by the way Naomi acted around her, he could tell she had a soft spot for the girl.

Little Guy stood up, gently pulling the doctor up with him. She pulled away from his chest, wiping her eyes and looking curious.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Your house. You need rest."

"But Alyssa-"

"Doctor Kimishima, sitting here and worrying isn't going to help her. At this point, the best thing you can do is rest and wait." She nodded solemnly and walked down the empty hallway, her heels clicking on the floor, with Little Guy following close behind.

* * *

Little Guy watched Naomi intently as she kicked off her heels and slipped under the covers, not bothering to change.

"Do you need anything else?" He asked again as he sat on the corner of her bed, wanting to make sure that she would be well off for now. Well that, and he wanted to stay longer.

"No, I'm fine." Little Guy gave her a small nod and stood up, heading towards the door. "Navel." Little Guy turned and looked at the doctor. "Thank you." He smiled, blushing a little, and turned to leave the room.

"Wait!" Naomi suddenly cried. Little Guy quickly re-entered the room. "Can you…stay?" He was surprised at Naomi's question, but he definitely wasn't going to refuse. He sat back down on the corner of her bed, waiting for her to say something else. Instead, she simply patted the spot next to her.

"I-uh-really Doctor?" Little Guy stuttered, a blush rising to his cheeks again. Naomi nodded slightly and Little Guy happily-but nervously-obliged. He slipped under the covers, pulling them back over Naomi. She scooted closer to him, her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her body.

"Thank you," she whispered into his chest.

"Anything for you Doctor."

* * *

**So that's it! Tell me what you guys think! Reviews welcome! And ideas for future oneshots as well!**


End file.
